


The Teddy Bear Incident

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Fred turns Ron's teddy bear into a spider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'teddy bear' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Ron sat in his room, playing with his teddy bear. He was trying to comfort himself after his mother had scolded him for riding Fred’s toy broomstick in the house and subsequently breaking it when he crashed it into a wall.

Ron was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn’t hear Fred and George come into his bedroom. Suddenly, Ron was no longer holding his teddy bear. In the toy’s place was a giant hairy spider.

Ron cried out and the spider went skittering under his bed. “Mummy!” cried Ron, dashing down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mother was preparing dinner. As he ran, he heard the twins laughing behind him.

“What is it?” asked Molly, looking down at her youngest son.

“My teddy bear became a spider!” said Ron.

“What?” said Molly, a look of confusion on her face.

“It ran under my bed” said Ron.

Molly untied her apron. “Let me see” she said, heading upstairs.

Fred and George did their best to hide their amusement as their mother passed them, but a single look at one another sent them into hysterics. Molly immediately turned around and shot them her sternest look. “Have you two been bullying your brother again?” she asked them.

Both twins shook their heads. “It was his fault” said Fred. “He broke my broom.”

Molly groaned. There was nothing more frustrating than when her children’s emotions got the better of them and they accidentally used magic on one another.

Deciding that she’d deal with the twins later, Molly pulled out her wand and headed into Ron’s bedroom. Hopefully the spider hadn’t gotten too far.

Molly bent down next to the bed and cast lumos. Sticking her lit wand under the bed, she saw the spider start to skitter away from her. She immediately cast stupefy, then transfigured the spider back into its original teddy bear form.

“It’s okay Ron” Molly called out to her youngest son. “The spider is all gone.”

Ron peeked his head around the corner, then crept into the room. Molly held the teddy bear out the him, but he refused to take it. “I don’t want it anymore” Ron said. “You can give it to Ginny.”

Molly sighed. “Well, if you really feel that way” she said. She’d keep it stashed away in her bedroom for a few days, just in case he changed his mind. If not, she’d give it to her daughter.

Stepping back out into the hallway, Molly said to the twins “Go to your room. Your father and I will decide on your punishment later.”

“But it was an accident!” protested Fred.

“You aren’t in trouble for accidentally using magic, you’re in trouble for finding your brother’s distress amusing” said Molly.

As the twins stomped off to their bedroom, Molly headed back down the stairs to resume making dinner. She set the teddy bear on the kitchen table as she went to work, its little eyes watching her every move. After a moment, she turned the bear around, so that it wasn’t facing her anymore. There was something about seeing that toy skittering around on eight legs that had unnerved her.


End file.
